Containers made of metallic materials, such as thin gauge aluminous materials, are in wide use throughout industry for containing products such as food products. For example, puddings, gelatin, desserts, fruits, and the like are often sold in thin gauge aluminous containers each of which is sized to provide one normal serving and each container is then used as a serving dish whereby a consumer is encouraged to eat directly therefrom using an appropriate eating utensil and/or the consumer is encouraged to drink directly from such container. A problem with many of the thin gauge metallic containers in current use is that the lid or closure provided on each of these containers is difficult to remove without damage to the main container and the leaving of jagged metal edges which are dangerous and can injure a consumer.